Dimitri's Angel
by HeIsTheSunAndITheMoon
Summary: All Dimitri Belikov wanted was solitude. Instead he has a very pregnant Rose, who's beauty is captivating, but is oh so secretive. Sh Will he uncover her secrets, and let her break through his tough exterior? AH. Idea: Nora Roberts with my own spice!
1. A Blizzard

**New story. Lol.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The snow was piling up, there were rumors of a blizzard, to which Dimitri ignored. All he wanted was some peace and quiet in his cabin. But this damn snow might ruin it all. He had a Jeep 4x4, which came in handy right now.

He was glad he hadn't listened to his mother when she'd said to take the Lamborghini.

He was angry, his thoughts drifting to his brother, and his family. He came from such a prestigious family, with money and looks.

But he wanted more than that.

He wanted peace and comfort.

He was so oblivious to the outside world, he didn't notice the green Honda behind him until he heard the impact.

"Fuck!" he cursed in every language he knew. He was angry at the person who had just crashed into him.

It seemed he wasn't getting any peace.

He hit the wheel and opened the door, to the cold winter, in Colorado. He hissed as the cold hit him straight in the face, almost freezing his face. He shook the snow off and looked at the sky.

When would it stop?

He walked towards the green car, the person hadn't gotten out of the car, yet. He dusted the snow off the window, pressing his forehead against the window. Inside he saw a woman.

Of course.

That explains everything.

Woman were such careless drivers.

Except fear started to creep in, the woman was slumped over the wheel.

He knocked on the window. The woman seem to stir, and look around her. She opened the door, and the first think he noticed was she was deathly pale, lips purple, yet she was beautiful. Long, dark hair, with dark eyes, and in her twenties.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded.

He checked her body for any injuries and nearly gasped.

The woman was pregnant.

Very pregnant.

Now he really was afraid.

He heard a musical sound, which was her chuckling.

"We're fine," she assured him.

He shook his head in disbelief.

"What are you doing alone and pregnant?" he asked, more worried about the baby.

"I was hoping to reach the city by tonight," she answered, shivering a little.

He shook his head.

"There's a blizzard on the way."

Her face fell, she was worried they would find her.

"Looks like you'll be staying with me," he said, not too happy about it.

She wasn't too happy about it either.

"My stuff is in the trunk."

He gave a slight nod, and went to open the trunk.

There was only one small suitcase.

Well she didn't travel heavily. The woman gout out of her car, with great effort, holding her stomach.

She walked towards the black Jeep, getting inside quickly, taking in the warmth.

"Rose Hathaway," she said once Dimitri started the Jeep.

She gave him her second middle name, she didn't know how well she could trust him yet.

For all she knew he could be a serial killer.

"I'm Dimitri, and no serial killer."

She managed to smile, brightening her face.

"Good."

His name sounded oddly familiar...

"Prestigious family," her tone was bitter.

He raised an eyebrow.

Suddenly intrigued by such a secretive beauty.


	2. Charmer

The drive to Dimitri's cabin was quiet, Rose huggung herself, contemplating a lot of ways to get to the city.

Dimitri Belikov.

He could easily tell _them. _

She couldn't take that risk.

"Would you stop tapping your leg?" his voice surprised her, making her jump a little.

"Sorry," she muttered. She hadn't noticed she'd been tapping her foot. She ran a hand through her hair.

Dimitri couldn't stop looking at her. She seemed nervous, anxious, and a little unhappy.

That made two.

When they reached the cabin, Rose got out of the car quickly.

It was a small cabin, covered with snow, Rose wondered how they would get in. Dimitri started shoveling the snow away. Rose darted her eyes back and forth, rubbing her stomach.

The baby was upset, moving around a lot.

They wouldn't take her baby away, she wouldn't let them.

The baby was hers and only hers.

She was freezing out here, all cause Dimitri was taking his sweet ass time. She wanted to say something, then thought it wasn't her place. She was a guest, nothing more.

Dimitri finally stopped, opening the door to the small cabin.

She came in, hoping it was warmer, but it was quite the opposite. She shivered.

"Sorry, I'll start the fire," he said, grunting as he picked up a piece wood.

"Thanks."

She got no answer.

She sat on the nearest couch there was.

"Do you think I could use your phone?" she asked, hoping, and praying to God.

He didn't turn around to look at her, but still answered, "The lines are out."

Rose panicked.

"For how long?" he shrugged his shoulders,"A week or more."

That was too long for her. She kept calm though, not wanting to alarm him.

Except he noticed she was alarmed, and a little afraid, when he said the lines were going to be out for a while.

Now, he was seriously interested in her. Young, beautiful, and pregnant.

And he wondered why she'd hesitated to say her last name.

Was that even her last name?

"I put your stuff in the room," he said. Time had already passed by quickly and she hadn't noticed.

Although she didn't like the idea of staying here, she had to admit it was safe. Who would follow her in this kind of weather?

Besides, nobody would think of looking for her in a remote cabin, in the mountains.

And Dimitri had no way of contacting anyone.

"You didn't say where you were travelling from," he commented while she warmed up her hands.

"No," was her only response.

Nothing was said afterwards.

The Belikov's were a small, but rich family. They owned hotels, clubs, companies, all over the world, and they were well respected.

She'd been involved in all that.

A small gasp came from her mouth, alerting Dimitri something was wrong.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head, "Baby is really restless."

"I'm no doctor but common sense tells me you should be lying down."

Once again she nodded.

"You're right. We're both really tired," she admitted.

"Follow me."

Dimitri showed her to the room she would be staying at. She was too tired to ask where he would be sleeping at.

She started to walk towards the bed, but it seemed to be too far away. As she took one step her knees buckled.

"Careful."

Dimitri put his arms around her, almost gasping at the odd, tingling sensation of feeling the baby move against him.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long day and I pushed it further than I should have," she whispered.

"I'll be okay after a long, needed, nap..." her words trailed off as Dimitri picked her up in his arms.

She didn't protest, she was too tired.

At that moment Rose seemed, so soft, so delicate, that he imagined her dissolving in his arms.

He carried her to the bed and set her down, carefully.

"I weigh a ton don't I?" she asked.

He chuckled.

"That's what I thought too, but you don't."

She laughed too, "Aren't you just a charmer."

"Well I've never flirted with a pregnant woman."

She smiled an turned her body around.

He was leaving when he barely heard the words leave her mouth.

"Thank you."


	3. For How Long?

Rose woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes, her mouth watering. She patted her stomach, "We're going to have one meal buddy," the only response she obtained was the movement of the baby.

She walked towards the smell of bacon and pancakes, following the trail. "Good morning," she said. Dimitri turned around giving his guest a small smile.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked her.

His body turned around, his back facing her. "Yes, thank you."

He turned around with a plate full of pancakes, setting it down on the table.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

She dug in, suppressing a moan.

"Like?"

She nodded, "We both do."

He chuckled, and Rose noticed it was sort of musical.A smile of her own spreading across her lips, lighting up her face.

To Dimitri she was beautiful, exquisite, but she was a secret, a mystery, that he hoped he could solve.

Whereas Rose didn't want him to know her secret.

Although she had to admit he felt attracted to him, but it wasn't the same attraction she held towards her husband.

She looked away then, at the thought of her husband, the father of her child.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's the father of your child? Or your family?" he asked. She turned to look at him, a sort of cold look on her eyes, "There's nobody."

Her tone and face made Dimitri want to ask more. He wanted to know more, to have a response from her.

She got up from the table, abruptly, "I'll be in the room."

She left him eating breakfast alone, missing her presence.

Rose sat down in the bed, deciding to take another nap.

_"He's ours!" they screamed at her, holding out their arms for the baby._

_"NO!" she creamed, afraid for her baby and herself. _

_"He belongs with us!" their faces yelled, pointing at her stomach._

_"Rose, fight for our baby!" her husband yelled from the hospital bed. She hated him. This was his fault, if he hadn't..._

_NO! The baby was hers! And no kind of money would take it away from her. She was going to fight to death if necessary._

"Rose! Wake up!" Dimitri had come in to the room, to find her screaming and trashing. Her eyes snapped opened. She looked around the room, finally focusing on her stomach. The baby was there. They were safe.

But for how long?

.

.

.

I'm in high school so I'll try to update as best as i can :)


	4. A Promise

There wasn't much to do in a desolate cabin in the middle of nowhere in Colorado, but both Rose and Dimitri, made the best of it.

They'd only been in the cabin for the past 4 days, and no progress had been made. Dimitri still knew nothing about her but that she was about to burst, and apparently had no family. Rose only knew what the rest of the world knew, Rose didn't want anyone to know her.

She seemed oddly familiar though, and Dimitri tried to decipher the beauty in front of him.

She had been afterall been very well known in the media, that was when she had the money though, the luxury to waer expensive clothes, the jewelry, and the make up.

But now she didn't have any.

All the money she had, she was trying to save, she would need it when the baby came.

She had never known her father, her mother had died right before she had turned 18, now she was 25 years old, broke, in more than one way.

She was still afraid they would somehow find about her, though it was foolish, the lines were dead, the blizzard was still on, stronger than before. But she still had that feeling, and it wouldn't go away.

She was on the edge, making the baby uncomfortable.

Dimitri noticed this, and he tried to make her comfortable, but it seemed she didn't want anything to do with him.

That kinda stung, but Dimitri thought it was foolish. He'd just met the woman, and it seemed she had more than a few skeletons in the closet.

All he'd wanted was solitude, peace... Peace after what had happened with Ivan.

Instead he was taking care of a pregnant woman, stuck in a remote cabin, for God knows how long.

A beautiful woman, she seemed like a peace of art.

And he still wanted to know more, there was just something about her.

He decided to stop thinking about for once, and concentrate on his western novel.

He begun reading, and out of the corner of his eye he saw her sit down, with great effort, on the other couch, opposite of him.

She rested her hands on her swollen stomach, drumming her fingers, biting her cheek.

"Are you alright?" he finally asked her. As if for the first time realizing he was there, she turned to look at him, in alarm. She didn't really recognize him at first, momentarily forgetting where she was.

"Oh, yes, fine, thank you," she answered, but he didn't believe her.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, nodding her head.

They stared at each other for a while, then Rose gasped.

"What's wrong?" he panicked, getting up.

She put a hand to her waist, panting,

"Nothing, he just kicked, he's very uncomfortable."

That was the first time she ever spoke of the baby, and Dimitri cherished the information.

He took a seat by her.

"Do you want me to do anything?" he wanted to help her in any way.

"No," she told him, her voice calmer.

She was closer now, making her want to get out of there faster.

What would happen if her time came?

Oh, god, she hoped not.

"Can you cook me something?" her big, brown, eyes looked up at him.

He couldn't resist even if he wanted to.

He hadn't let anyone in since Ivan, but Rose was different.

He was going to know everything about Rose, he was going to know her inch by inch, uncover all her secrets, and that was a promise.


	5. Guilt

They were sitting together, again.

"I want to know more about you."

Those words surprised Rose and Dimitri, himself.

Rose grew uncomfortable.

"Maybe if I know more about you?" she asked.

Even though she knew she would never answer his questions.

Dimitri hesitated.

Was e really going to let this strange woman in? When he didn't let in even his own family?

As he looked her over again, she was sitting next to him, hands on her stomach like always, her red lips forming a small smile, she always seemed to have, her hair in her eyes. He reached out to tuck a strand behind her ear, meeting her piercing brown eyes.

Sometimes it seemed she could see into his soul, and he could see into her soul.

They were the most beautiful brown eyes he had ever seen, _she_ was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on.

She seemed tough on the outside, but he guessed being a single mother did that to you.

But he knew she was a softy in the inside, you could see it when she nibbled on her lip, or looked down, and you could see it in her big eyes. She was innocent too, he knew this by looking at her young face, she had been cheated on.

She seemed innocent, but she was strong. She had to be in her condition right?

And she was.

After everything Rose had been through, all the times she had been cheated, been lied to, betrayed, abused of, and abandoned, she had to learn to be strong.

She had to leave her innocence behind.

She'd been a woman of money once, well recognized, but that was before she was cheated in, betrayed, abused, and lied to.

She'd been well once, before being rich, she'd had a safe home, and I job. But that had been before she met _him. _Her husband.

She had the sad satisfaction in knowing he'd paid for what he had done to her.

Sad because, she'd loved him one.

Sad, because her child would grow up without a father.

But she knew as long as she was alive, as long as she had the money, she would support her baby, and take care of it.

Besides who needs a father? She mentally rolled at her eyes.

Neither one of them knew that both had gone through a lot, been in pain, still are.

Dimitri took one more look at her, and decided.

He was going to let her in.

He looked away from her, staring out the window, into the whiteness.

"I had a brother once. Ivan," he begun, and Rose knew mentioning Ivan was very painful.

"He was younger than me, by two years, he always looked up to me."

It's been too long since he had last spoken about Ivan.

"We were really close, we were each others wingman."

It was very well known Dimitri Belikov was a womanizer, going through woman, like babies wen through diapers.

Dimitri shut his eyes, wanting the images to go away.

Images of what he'd done to his little brother.

Rose rested a hand on his shoulder, giving him the strength to go on.

"We went to a party once. Actually it was his bachelor party, he was getting married. I was angry at first, my wingman was leaving me. In reality it was jealousy, at first because he was leaving me for a woman, Tasha, an old friend. Truth was, I was jealous he was settling down first. My parents had been nagging at me to get married, settle down, have kids. I honestly didn't want that. So, when Ivan was going to get married, for the first time in years, my parents were more proud in him than me. It stung a bit."

He paused again, not knowing how to go on.

"Usually when we fought it was because he was mad our parents were proud of me and not him. At his bachelor party, I got wasted. More than that, I couldn't even see anymore. Ivan had to drive me home, he was a little bit displeased. He said, 'I know you're doing this because you're mad at me, but Dimka, you'll settle down once too' I'd laughed at his words. He went on to say I wouldn't be young forever, and that I shouldn't waste my time. I brought up the fact he was getting married to my ex girlfriend, I also said, 'Happy, for once mommy and daddy are proud of you ant not me.' That pissed him off."

This was the part, the painful one, the one he tried to forget.

"I got angry and we started fighting over the wheel, I told him I didn't need to have a babysitter and that I could drive myself. I undid his seat belt, too. We didn't see the the car, or the cliff. Ivan tried not to hit the other car, he veered off, my hands still on the wheel, going the other way. The car jumped off the cliff, it wasn't deep, but it was enough to send Ivan flying. I didn't took my seat belt off, so I was safe. The car was upside down but I managed to get out, and I searched for my brother. What I found was revolting."

Dimitri buried his face into his hands.

Ivan's brains had been splattered all over the ground, but he saved Rose of those images, although she imagined it was that. She remembered reading the newspapers on the tragic death of Ivan Belikov, although they didn't mention all this in the story.

Dimitri's tears fell into the floor, then onto Rose's lap, as she took him in, comforting like a mother would to her child.

"I killed my brother."

Those four words seemed to break Rose's heart.

She knew, kind of what it felt like.

To be consumed by guilt.

It was her fault too, that her husband was dead.

.

.

.

Oh gosh, so many secrets! ;) lol sorry for the late update, I've been really busy.

Review.


	6. Surprise, Surprise

Dimitri looked up and apologized to Rose. She waved him off.

"Don't worry about it," she said. He'd only known this woman for over a week, and already she had seen him cry, and practically knew everything about him.

What did he know about her though?

Nothing.

She too, like him, held a secret that was killing her. He hoped she trusted him enough to tell him.

But she didn't, did she?

I mean, she'd only known him for over a week, trust doesn't build that quickly. yet she knew otherwise, she'd learn to trust her husband pretty easily, but then again, she'd been naive.

She knew better now, better than to trust a complete stranger, a rich and handsome stranger. She wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. Yet, looking at his brown eyes, she felt like she could trust him.

She was at a tug of war with her feelings, that was her one fault.

"You're not going to tell me, are you," it wasn't a question, it was a statement. When Rose didn't answer, he got up from the couch, angrily.

He wasn't just mad at her for not trusting him, although it was understandable, he was mad at himself.

Mad for trusting her, letting it all out, hoping she would do the same. But he was also hurt. And he didn't like it. Didn't like being hurt by a woman, he'd been hurt by Tasha once. They'd been together all through high school, and the first year of college, until she told him she need space.

He gave her space.

She partied.

He became a womanizer.

At some point he had felt he still loved her, and then her little brother had gone ahead and gotten engaged to her. It's hurt but he'd never seen his little borther so happy, so he let it go.

Let her go.

Tasha had never really said it, but she blamed him for Ivan's death. He blamed himself. She hated him now, she'd been pregnant, and she'd already have the baby girl that looked so much like Ivan. Dimitri had self hatred, how couldn't he. And now for the first time in years he'd opened up to a complete stranger, hoping she would give something in return. Yet all he had gotten was regret.

That was all his life seemed to be; full of regrets.

And so was Rose's.

She regretted meeting her husband, she regretted marrying him, she regretted everything that had to with him; he'd been a big mistake, but her baby wasn't. That was probably the only good thing that had come out of this.

She rubbed her stomach, where her stomach was impatient. She watched as a broken and hurt Dimitri walked away from her.

Why did they have such a great effect in each other?

She decided then, to tell him everything, to be honest like he'd been with her, but after this she would leave, run away as far away as she could.

She stood up, finding courage from her baby. It was difficult to do anything with a watermelon, but she did her best.

"Wait," she said, Dimitri stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" She took in a deep breath.

"I think it's best if we start all over again," she told him. He was confused by this, but nodded nonetheless.

"My _real_ name is Rosemarie Mazur," she started. He thought the name sounded familiar, and was a bit surprised, but he was even more surprised when he heard the rest.

"Better known as the wife of Adrian Ivashkov."

In front of him was a famous model, the wife of his cousin.

Rosemarie Ivashkov.

Surprise, surprise.

.

.

.

How was it? :D

Review.


	7. Pulled The Plug

To say Dimitri was surprised would be the understatement of the year. He'd seen her, even met her before, about two times.

Adrian Ivashkov was his cousin, their mothers were sisters, and once upon a time they'd been close. Dimitri had gone to Adrian's funeral and even said hi to Rose. But the Rose from back then was completely different.

Rose had used make up her hair always curled, and she always wore expensive clothes, bu tnow, she looked normal.

"My mother died 6 months before I turned 18, I had to go into foster care, since I'd never known my father. I was in 10 different homes, I was physically abused in the last three," she said, looking away from him. She was suprised she was telling him. He was slightly pissed off about her getting physically abused but then he remembered it was in the past.

She cleared her throat and went on.

"A week after being on the streets, Adrian found me. He took me under his wing, making sure I had everything I wanted. A month later I met Cherry, she said I was who 'they' were looking for; soon enough I was modeling left and right. And I... fell in love with Adrian."

She didn't know how to go on from there, but she did.

"At the age of 20 I was engaged to one of the richest man, Adrian Ivashkov. As you know Nathan and Daniella did not approve," she said looking at him.

He did remember, he'd heard his parents, aunt, and uncle talk about this. Rose and Adrian had eloped, Adrian's parents had almost disinherited him.

"We eloped... At first we were fine, we started living in France, I did my modeling, but by our second year of marriage, he became jealous. He wouldn't even let me go out of the house, then the hitting began."

Dimitri grew incredulous, his cousin would never do that! He knew him.

"He would always come home drunk, hickeys all over, and he would hit me," she took in a dragged breath, blinking back tears.

"He would apologize the next day and I would forgive him, I loved him, and I did not have a back-up plan. Then, I had my first miscarriage," her voice was low.

"First?" Dimitri still couldn't believe this.

"I had two others."

"From?"

"Adrian."

There were a few moments of silence.

"I couldn't take it anymore," her voice broke a little.

"Then he had the car accident, I was already 6 weeks pregnant, but he didn't know that," she wiped away a few tears, and Dimitri put a comforting arm around her, lending her strength.

"He was on life support, and...and-" she broke into sobs, she couldn't handle it anymore.

And just like Dimitri knew, Rose broke, she was a fragile woman.

"His lover was in the car Dimitri, he never loved me."

She was wrong though, Adrian had loved her, he was just influenced too much by his parents.

He knew her next words before she even said them.

"I pulled the plug," she sobbed.


	8. Dangers Of Snow

**Sorry for the absence! Review and I hope you like! This is near its end, I never planned it to be long :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

All she knew was she had to get away, she'd told him everything, and now she was afraid she would be found by the Ivashkov's. She couldn't let that happen, not when she was so near labor.

She panted, falling to her knees on the white landscape. She looked around, hoping she would find something, someone. All she needed was a phone. A phone to call that man. It shamed her to have to ask him for help but she needed him. Surely, he would understand.

He had to.

She crawled around the snow, she was freezing. She couldn't feel her face anymore, that couldn't be good. She put a hand over her stomach, they had to survive.

She stuffed her face into the snow, bursting into tears.

What had she ever done wrong?

Why couldn't she be happy? Safe?... Loved?

A sob escaped from her once red lips, now they were blue, turning purple. If she died here then that would okay. She just hoped the baby made it safe and sound; and maybe he would have a long, happy, life. Something she didn't.

She took in on breath, and kept crawling. She was going to try. She wiped away her frozen tears with a shaking hand.

The baby was growing uncomfortable inside her, moving a lot, positioning himself, ready to come out, even if it wasn't his time.

An image of the cabin, the warmth it could offer, and Dimitri appeared on her mind. She took Dimitri out of her head.

But it was hard.

In the short time they lived together, she'd grown attached to him even if she didn't want to admit it.

It was stupid to come out in the middle of a blizzard but she had to get away. Snow was just a dangerous as fire.

She grabbed the strength to get up from the ground, and wobbling she kept on going, fighting to stay alive in this blizzard.

At one point she dropped to the floor, unable to continue, her last conscious thought being one name:

Dimitri.

He set out to look for her, the weather was bad, his truck wasn't working, and neither were the phone lines.

He went out, to look for her, prepared with blankets, sweaters, and warm water. She could get frostbite. The baby too. He wouldn't have that on his conscience.

He couldn't; he had enough with Ivan's death. He shook his head. He had to focus on the task ahead; finding Rose.

The cold wind hit him hard on the face, almost freezing him on the spot, but instead of stopping him, it only urged him to go faster. He walked against the wind, pushing his way through.

At first he thought it was too late, until he saw an odd shape slumped on the snow. It was her, it had to. He ran, and ran, to where she was.

He took her into his arms, checking her pulse.

She was alive. Safe. And the baby too, as far as he could tell.

That was all that mattered.

His heart un-clenched, his breathing becoming easier. His body filled with warmth and relief, and as a tear rolled down his cheek, he couldn't believe what he was thinking, but deep down it was true.

He'd fallen for the beauty in front of his eyes, with the long hair, pink lips, brown eyes...

He was in love with Rose.


	9. Afraid of Love

**So, there's only one more chapter to go... I promise to make it extra long though :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rose woke up to a blinding light, for a moment she thought she was dead. Until she saw the angelic face of Dimitri Belikov. He let out a breath when she opened her eyes. It'd been a whole month! Rose had been in a comma for that long, it had seemed her brain had frozen. She wasn't reacting at all, not until today.

She smiled lightly at him, not really knowing what to say or do. She'd run away from him, should she apologize? Almost as if reading her mind, he spoke.

"You don't need to apologize, I understand."

She looked him, did he though? Did he understand she didn't want her baby taken away from her? That his family could take the baby away? It didn't seem like it.

She looked down at her swollen stomach, the baby was still there.

"Baby's fine, and I won't tell them, I promise," he told her soothingly. And she believed him, despite what her mind and body were telling her, she believed him, and hoped she was doing the right thing.

She looked around, for the first time realizing her surroundings. It was a white room, noises all around... She was in a hospital. The place she hated the most.

"How'd we get here?" she asked him.

"When I found you..." his voice broke a bit, remembering how he'd found her, pale, barely breathing, and half dead. Rose felt bad for what she'd put him through.

He cleared his throat and continued.

"When I found you, the blizzard kind of just stopped. I managed to drive up here."

The blizzard had just stopped, as if by miracle, and on later years, that day was remembered as a miracle.

"i didn't know you were having a boy," he said lightly. This brought a smile to her face.

"I am," she spoke proudly.

"Any names yet?" he asked her, at this she faltered a bit, looking away. She doesn't remember making this decision, but it was on her mind now.

"Ivan Adrian," he almost didn't hear her. Almost.

But he had.

Then, he remembered speaking to her about Ivan, even about Adrian, while she was asleep. he'd told her he would one day, if he ever had a son, name him Ivan.

She'd chosen Adrian, because despite everything she cared about him, and now deep down she knew he had too.

"Wow," he breathed out.

"If that's fine with you, of course," she spoke rapidly.

"Uh, no yeah. It's fine," he convinced her. After a few moments of silence she asked him a question.

"When can I leave?" he laughed a little, for the first time.

His laugh was soft like velvet, it was honey to her ears, wrapping her body around it, tingling her stomach, making her heart leap.

She too, was in love with Dimitri.

But it was something she didn't want to admit, she was afraid of being in love.


	10. She is Dimitri's Angel

**Ohhh last chapter! Maybe... ;) lol actually one more?... For more drama! :D Or not... We'll see by the end of the chapter.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh oh oh! Oh no! Oh no!" Rose panted.

Dimitri came into the living room, running.

"What is it Rose?" he asked her.

"Eeeek!" was all she said. He frowned not getting it yet.

"Why are you panting like a dog?" one more look at Rose and he realized she was going into labor. He dropped everything, no knowing what to do. He ran back and forth.

"Just grab the damn bag! and lets go!" she growled as another contraction hit her.

"Right!" he grabbed their stuff and took her into the car, driving her to the hospital.

He burst in, demanding a doctor.

"Sir you'll have to-" he interrupted the nurse.

"My wife is going into labor, so no I will not wait!" he lied a little. They weren't together, neither of them wanting to admit their feelings to each other. But a month ago Dimitri had asked her if Ivan could have his last name, Rose agreed, to his surprise.

Rose was taken away from his arms, and he used that time to call his parents.

Rose had been introduced to them after she was released from the hospital. Everything had been explained to them, much to Rose's dislike. Olena, his mother had agreed not to say anything.

Olena liked the girl, even if she didn't at first. But after really getting to know her, Olena and her husband had grown close to her.

They were both excited to see their nephew.

Dimitri was in the room with her, waiting for his parents, they arrived an hour later, but not alone. With them was Daniella and Nathan Ivashkov. Her heart stopped, almost bursting out of her chest.

Her first reaction was to scream.

"Aunt, uncle, what are you doing here?" Dimitri demanded of them and his parents. He was at Rose's side at once holding her hand, while she panted.

Daniella and Nathan didn't miss that action.

They held their head up high. "Don't think of telling the hospital to kick us out, we'll give a little _donation,_" Daniella's words were cold and crisp. Indicating, what she already knew. They were rich and powerful. She was not.

"Yes well, we wouldn't want any bad things from Adrian leaking out. Not from a Belikov," Dimitri's tone matched hers. She also knew what that meant, they all did.

Dimitri was at the top now, his word is much more credible.

"You wouldn't..." Nathan said.

"Try me."

"We'll fight for our baby," Daniella threatened Rose, who was silent.

"No you won't."

Nathan and Daniella left her room, defeated, but not done yet.

They were never done.

The Ivashkov's never backed down.

When they left Olena apologized repeatedly. "She said all she wanted was to talk! I swear!" Rose shook her head frustrated. "It's fine." Her tone was final and they knew not to fight anymore.

Dimitri's father really looked at Rose then. Her dark hair, tanned skin, brown eyes, her personality... It all reminded him of an old friend. Abe Mazur.

But it couldn't be, yet it was. Her father was the crook of the century, a client of the firm's. He wondered if he should tell Abe. Rose was of age now, but he knew he should speak to her first.

Now was the time...

... He thinks. He doesn't know the wrath of Rose Hathaway though.

"Rose, maybe now is not the time, but," he started.

"You think? I mean, a boy of maybe 7 pounds is bursting from my vagina." Everyone's eyes widened, even Dimitri's. Okay, so Rose's vulgar side was coming out. It was a side no one saw now a days.

She hadn't been that vulgar since... Adrian and his lessons on being a lady. Something she'd hated a lot. She wasn't a lady, she had practically grown on the streets.

"Sorry, just wanted to know if you know who your father is..."

Rose's eyes burned with anger.

"No I do not know who that bastard is, nor do I want to."

So, telling Rose hadn't worked out. He should tell Abe then...

"Argh! do you know how much this hurts? No of course not why do I ask? I hate him, but he's dead now-" she yelled in pain at someone to stop it.

Instead she was told this: "Push!" She wanted to rip someone's head off, she wanted to die.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she screamed at the nurse who had never seen anyone like her.

"Push!" she was told again.

"Fuck you! Tell me to push once more and I will get all of Sparta, Chainsaw Massacre, and Chucky on you!" She screamed once more.

And with that scream and that sentence, Ivan Adrian Belikov Hathaway was born.

Dimitri caught the umbilical course, and it wouldn't be the last time either.

Ivan cried, to any other person it would be annoying, but to Rose it was music to her ears.

Ivan was handed to her, the whole world went away then, Ivan was still bloody, even kinda smelled bad, yet to Rose Hathaway a proud mother, Ivan was the most beautiful thing.

She kissed him on his small forehead, and he quieted down. He grabbed her pinky and squeezed it. She looked up for the first time to look at Dimitri's face. He too seemed proud. "Thank you," she whispered to him, crying silently. She motioned him closer, and he complied. She grabbed his hand, tightening the grip.

She knew Ivan had been worth the fight.

No one ever saw the man enter the room. He was tall, and despite the weather, he was wearing a black tuxedo, a lime green shirt underneath, a scarf around his neck, and a pocket tissue of the same color, and lets not forget the golden chains.

He looked at the scene before him. No one either saw the lone tear that leaked from his left eye. It'd been years since he last shed a tear. And both times had been for the two and only women in his life.

Seeing this perfect picture, he didn't know if he could ruin it, make himself present in a picture he didn't belong in.

Yet, could he leave his daughter again?

The answer was simple:

No.

But now was not the time to come back, he would though. He would make himself known in the life of his daughter Rose, and his grandson. He would make amends.

Something he couldn't do while Janine was alive.

Dimitri leaned in, kissing Ivan too, wiping away the tears from Rose's eyes. Olena and her husband, Viktor, were waiting for them. They couldn't interrupt this special moment.

Rose stared into the wonderful eyes of the man who had helped so much, in return for nothing. God, she loved him more than she had loved Adrian. They were meant for each other.

How could Dimitri not love this wonderful woman?

How could they not fall for each other, if they were two lost souls who had now found their place in life.

Their lips meant, sparks went out flying, and it seemed time stopped for a while, and it was just them.

She pulled away, afraid she'd done something wrong.

"I love you," he whispered.

Her heart almost melted. He'd been there for her when no one else had, in a way no one had either.

She answered him with same words.

"I love you too."

She thought that was all that would be said, but she was wrong. Dimitri had pulled the guts to tell her something else.

Rose had come in and saved him, saved from his self. He was lost before her, so hurt, guilty. Both had gone through similar things yet, Dimitri hadn't been as strong, the death of his brother had been greater than the death of Ivan.

But now he was safe.

Safe and truly happy.

"Marry me?"

There's no doubt in it.

She is Dimitri's angel.

.

.

.

**The end! Thats it, maybe one day I'll pull the guts and write a sequel after I'm done with all my stories, so stay tuned **

**Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Love-**

**Me ;)**


End file.
